In the electrical conductor art, in addition to electrical insulating properties, consideration is also given to physical properties provided by particular insulation material, and depending on the particular use such insulated wires are to be put, the physical property requirements can be quite demanding.
In the automotive area, for example with ignition wire, the physical requirements for the wire are particularly severe. In addition to insulating ability, the wire must be capable of extreme heat aging and oil resistance as well.
And of course, while extreme physical properties are obtainable, in view of the significant amounts of wire used for this purpose in the automotive industry, manufacturing costs can be a significant consideration.
Accordingly, there is a constant search in this art for insulating materials for automotive ignition wire which have the requisite combination of insulating properties, physical properties, and reasonable costs to produce.